Although individuals with noninsulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM) have a significantly higher risk for coronary artery disease and NIDDM occurs with increased frequency in Hispanic Americans, the occurrence of atherosclerosis is much less in this group than in non Hispanic Caucasian diabetic individuals. The genetic basis for this observation is being tested in the families of Hispanic NIDDM patients with and without coronary disease. Lymphoblastoid cell lines are established for DNA studies in the Tissue Culture Facility.